Puzzle Pieces
by Assassination
Summary: Life, like a puzzle. Whether it be static, or like it had coffee spilled on it, the end result matters. For these puzzles every 50 years it's the same, until now. Chaos ensues and the picture has gone to ruin. Or has it? [being revised, chapters will slowly be posted now]


**Assassination's note: **So...I'm sure those of you who follow this story and have read the summary know that this was being revised. My partner, SMiZ, and I had finished typing up the whole thing (the original) then decided to redo it. Fix up a few patches and whatnot. Said revising had started on August 20th of 2011, but we stopped to take a break - a **_long_ **one but I'm sure that's understandable, right?

Anyway, we're making our way back to working on the new version. Which you'll be reading now.  
>I feel that I should also mention that OCs will be in this story and <em>no<em>, they are _not_ self-inserts. I assure you **100%**. Just give them a chance, that's all we ask. They won't get in the way of Altair and Ezio's relationship if that's what you're worried about.

* * *

><p>Until the world had come to peace or was ripped apart trying, he and the rest of his Eden seeing aids would remain. Though, only had he ever met one other. Was it irony that it was none other than a man who he was tied to by a common important decedent. Or was it fate?<p>

Fate, destiny, things that usually involve a higher power. How could an immortal even imagine the thought of a 'God' after being placed upon the world to suffer life? Maybe it was the highest form of a compliment? Was it possible those only who could hold the Piece in the first place were trusted by the God(s) them-self to protect man in the world's time of need?

But that was neither here nor there.

The time was now, where you and I are today. Right now the tall Italian man stood outside The Coliseum, the icon of Rome. The time was sunset, on the day of the first full moon of summer. A pleasant breeze rolled against the street as he waited. Hoping ever so soon would that familiar face present itself so that he could greet them ever so happily.

Altair was clothed in a simple tanned long-sleeved shirt, denim jeans and black Nike's walked down the streets where once battles were constantly fought on. Both for the ill and good of mankind, how history seemed to change so swiftly, so hastily and simply drastic.

He had cocked his head back to look up at the skies, golden spheres half open while breathing out slowly as he made his way to The Coliseum, noticing a figure waiting there as he approached ever closer.

Same place, same day, same month...always the same time. Honestly, this was probably the good part of being in a familiar place. He got to see a familiar face.

If the Italian's face had not expressed his joy through a smile, then his body should have. Standing straight, turning to the other man with open arms. "Ah,_ il mio amore_. So good to see you again."

This scene, this joy, displayed before the Syrian seemed to be contagious. Seeing as now a small smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth while taking the last few steps forth. "Good to see you too. How has life treated you?"

Closing the long drawn gap between them. Preforming what most people call a hug and kiss. Euro kiss that is. Pecking both cheeks quickly before keeping both hands on the man's shoulders. It seemed that the local spirits had already set in. "Well, but much better now that I can see you with my own eyes again. And you?"

One eye shut then the other from the pecks to the cheeks, instinctively. At Ezio's response he cocked his head slightly, raising his hands to place them atop the other's own but not making a move to remove them. "Seeing beauty in the simplest things." How life continues on and one shouldn't wait to grasp opportunities.

Allowing personal space to become a factor once more despite how much at times it was rented. With a smile creeping ever so obviously, "Shall we finish this conversation over a little dinner?" There was no denying it, they were both hungry because no matter where they were previously, unless it had been Europe, it was a long trip. Plus it was a lovely way to catch up with an old friend.

Nodding after a moment of thought, the assassin simply let one hand rest at his side and raised the other to gesture the Italian lead the way. "That sounds nice."

For a couple of assassins this moment, though simple and average, was pleasant and appreciated by those who could take part in it so infrequently. So they indulged, doing as normal folk do. Partaking in a lovely meal with much conversation. Both pleasant and maybe not so much, there was business to discuss yet.

Trading voice progressively, sharing their stories of the past fifty years. Altair having been all about Europe, seeing little chance of a break in war. Still strong to his duties nonetheless, carefully picking off Templars and protecting the remaining assassins from a distance. As well as hunting other lost relics. It's what they did, considering the fact the two of them were penciled in as dead. While that was happening Ezio wasn't doing much different in America.

The clash in conversation was explosive for laughter. These modern days and young ways caused much for displeasure _and_ amusement. Light hearted words weaved their way in through the heavy ones of war and peace. Or the sheer lack thereof.

With drawing in heavy did their talk come to a close on a positive note. Paying and heading off did they stop under a soft street light not more than two or three blocks away from the restaurant. Ezio turning to Altair with a smirk that only could but scream a bit of mischief.

"I know it's a bit late but, would you be willing to share a bottle of wine with me?" It seemed innocent enough.

Now, normally, one should be alarmed about that smirk placed upon Ezio's lips, the oh-so-devious man who seemed to love causing trouble of some sort. Though, taking into the fact that they've known one another for years, Altair couldn't help but be amused rather than alarmed.

"That sounds..." Raising a hand, he tapped his curled index against his bottom lip thoughtfully. "...pleasant actually. Do you know of a place with fair tasting wine?"

"That I do." With that they were off down several more blocks, coming upon a pleasant looking building. Granted it looked aged and a little worn down, but soft on the eyes nonetheless.

Pushing in the wooden front door to the shop did a heavy scent of candles waft out. Surly to mask that of alcohol. The front room was filled with shelves and racks with all various wines and items to compliment them.

From further in came the sound of mumbles, as if someone were talking but rushed and hushed. A few steps in with the floor boards creaking had the voice stop. Grumbling some before a bit of clatter and then it came. The all too well known sound of an angry old woman.

"I already told you kids to get out, how many times more will you try before I beat you -!" Though once there, the short woman stopped in the doorway of the backroom that merged with the front. Appearing stunned or some other combination of similar feelings. Quick to mask that and a smile spread across her wicked features. "Ah, I know you...it's been a while Ezio. Who's your friend?" Her tone wasn't exactly friendly but acceptable. She looked a little rough around the edges to begin with.

"Ah, Mari, as sociable as always I see."

"Shush, you know I get cranky at this time. I can assume you've spoken of this fellow?" Gesturing to Altair with a frail, decorated, hand.

"A little." Allowing the naturally quiet Syrian to introduce himself, considering how the man was with little things.

Indeed, Altair had been silent through most of this ordeal and his brows had furrowed a bit in thought when he noticed how evil that smile was, in some shape or form, before glancing over to Ezio as if a bit skeptical of this place before allowing himself to offer a kind smile to the woman.

Though, if anyone knew him well enough, they knew he forced it. Due to the fact he rarely smiled and that this woman was...well, someone he didn't know.

"I am Altair, it's a pleasure to meet you, _Madonna_." he spoke, smile still in place then blinked and caught sight of a wine immediately just from a simple, little, glance to the side.

Pinot Grigio.

She gave a quick nod before looking over to where the man's eyes traveled. "Interested in something already? What am I saying? Nobody comes in here to look, it's to 'grab and go' as some would say." She turned to grumble about.

"Has tonight really been _that_ bad, Mari?"

"A little. The..." She seemed to trail off in thought as she rummaged under the front desk for a few things. "...Grounds Keep has been complaining about my shop. Today has been a little tough, so excuse me for my bad attitude if you can."

"If you would not mind my asking..." Raising his hand, Altair curled his fingers, his index placed against his lower lip and thumb hooked under his chin. "...is it because children loiter on about in here and cause trouble?" he pondered, recalling how the woman had begun to threaten them a few moments prior.

Lowering his hand from its position, the Syrian glanced over at the assortment of wines to his side, eyes falling halfway shut as he looked them over with an analyzing gaze.

"I wouldn't be a grouchy old woman if it wasn't, young man." Mari half laughed at her comment. Her smile dwindling quickly as a serious look overcame her once more.

At this the tanned assassin came to the conclusion she was just either plain cranky or something irked her so greatly when they entered that they should leave immediately. That and, deep down, his instincts were telling him that something was horribly wrong with this woman - or it was just him being paranoid.

Chalking up her angry mood to the night, Ezio's attention returned to his companion, following the man's line of sight. Attempting to figure out where it lingered and pick out what he'd fancy, though tricks like that were hard with fellow assassins unless it was intended. Whether it be in a general or serious situation. "Do you see anything that interests you?" Asking quietly.

Turning his gaze back to Ezio at the question, he rose a brow in interest. "You seem to not like it here anymore." After saying this, he slowly made his way to where the Pinot Grigor resided, looking over all the others he passed then once he reached it the assassin looked at it.

Just pondering on if this was the one he should get or not. His look thoughtful and wanting to be absolutely sure this was the one.

"I just don't want to bother her more than we have to." Making hushed conversation as he followed the contemplating man. Though it seemed a little awkward yet funny how he stared at the bottle. Altair's thoughts were practically displayed on a board. "Come on. It's not like we can't come back another time." Trying to sound light and not oppressed by the atmosphere.

The other had a valid point there. "That is -"

Turning fast at the sound of a thump, Ezio glanced about to see that Mari had not moved. Her sight quick on him as well. A strong moment of tension passed before she sighed. "A book. I left it too close to the edge in the other room. I was waiting for it to fall." Despite the calm dismount of words she had gone ridged.

Maybe it was a good time to leave. If it were possibly something bigger there was just no energy to fight in any of them.

Glancing back to the bottle, Altair carefully took it out, making sure that the rack wouldn't tip or fall over before heading over to the 'check-out' area. He set it down and reached into his back pocket to pull out his wallet and pay for the wine.

Though something felt off. Really off.

But such things could wait for later, today was a day to relax and catch up on whatever else there was to catch up on.

As if all of them were in a silent rush, the assassins were out of the shop and far down the street in moments. Something had them on edge in there and whatever it was, _wasn't_ good.

Within the confines of the building, the woman seethed digging her nails into a stiff thigh. Turning on her heel to lock up shop and storm back into the storage room. Slamming open the door, revealing a few young men sitting around a small table stiff.

"_You_. Almost gave yourselves away...now do your job and get back to me." She was furious but quiet. Seething but filled with smooth movement.

With a quick nod, the men filed out after a moment or two of waiting.


End file.
